Cry Baby
|year = 2003 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 26th |points = 0 |previous = Come Back |next = Hold Onto Our Love }} Cry Baby was the United Kingdom's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in Riga performed by pop duo Jemini. In the final, it performed 15th following the Netherlands and preceding Ukraine. At the close of voting, it had scored the dreaded Nul Points, making it the country's worst performing entry since they started participating. Additionally, this was the first song in English that had ever failed to score in the contest. The duo would blame this poor showing on a technical fault which led to them being unable to hear the backing track, with member Chris Cromby even claiming that BBC commentator Terry Wogan had told them to expect such a result due to the country's participation in the Iraq War. However, the majority of the British media blamed the result on the poor quality of the song and that it was sung out of tune. Lyrics Love, love’s not enough I need your trust But you don’t try anymore Hon, you still turn me on Though your love has gone And I don’t wanna cry anymore I thought our love would last forever Bye bye, baby Lied to me, baby Must have been crazy Baby, bye bye Cry, cry, baby Lied to me, baby Survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye You’re living a lie You won’t say goodbye You just keep me hanging on I’ve got my whole life to live Got more love to give Got to get a life of my own I know you’re looking for something else Not gonna settle for anything less, so… Bye bye, baby You lied to me, baby I must have been crazy Baby, bye bye (It’s your turn to cry) Cry, cry, baby You lied to me, baby I’ll survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye Bye bye, baby You lied to me, baby I must have been crazy, bye bye Baby, bye bye (It’s your turn to cry) Cry, cry, baby You lied to me, baby I’ll survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye I’ve had enough of baby love I need a love that is strong and tough Someone to hold me when things get rough I need a love that is big enough Bye-bye, baby Lied to me, baby Must have been crazy Baby, bye bye Cry, cry, baby Lied to me, baby Survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye Baby, bye bye Cry, cry, baby You lied to me I must have been crazy Baby, it’s your turn to cry Cry, cry, baby (Oh no) Cry, cry, baby (I don’t wanna cry) Cry, cry, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye Oh, baby, bye bye (Oh yeah, don’t wanna cry no more) Oh, baby, bye bye Cry, baby, cry, baby Cry, baby, cry, baby Cry, baby Videos Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Last placers